


Love, Sex, Dreams | LSD

by gothkore, LanaDelHoe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Break Up, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, God Mention, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Intercrural Sex, It says in the Bible if you don’t tag whose bottoming you’re going to hell, M/M, Masturbation, Omega Lance (Voltron), Or drugs, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Keith (Voltron), Post-Break Up, Religion Mention, Rough Sex, Shitty Motels, Top Keith (Voltron), Toxic Relationship, except weed, i dont support abuse of anykind, this isn't unicorns and rainbows this shit is sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothkore/pseuds/gothkore, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaDelHoe/pseuds/LanaDelHoe
Summary: Keith has felt all types of pain. He was no stranger to sensation of your brain being rattled within your skull- a concussion. He was friends was the painful kiss of bruised and broken ribs, the purple paint dancing across the muscles of his hardened abs and chest. And he was married to the feeling of ones curled fist colliding with his face. Call him a sadist, a masochist, whatever you like; but Keith knew pain more then he knew himself.However, there was only one time of pain Keith genuinely despaired- the pain of heartbreak





	1. Your Teeth In My Neck

**Author's Note:**

> Italics indicate flashback and inner dialogue 
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER: any bitch ass punk who wants to say I'm glorifying abuse can come fight me behind a crackhead run Dennys. 
> 
>  
> 
> Inspired by L$D by Asap Rocky

                                                                                                                        _LOVE_

 

                                                                                                                          ★

 

Keith has felt all types of pain. He was no stranger to sensation of your brain being rattled within your skull- a concussion. He was friends was the painful kiss of bruised and broken ribs, the purple paint dancing across the muscles of his hardened abs and chest. And he was married to the feeling of ones curled fist colliding with his face. Call him a sadist, a masochist, whatever you like; but Keith knew pain more then he knew himself.

However, there was only one time of pain Keith genuinely despaired- the pain of a broken heart

 

                                                                                                                         ★ 

 

Keith would never lay his hands on Lance- well besides the times he wanted it;  But one day there arguing had surpassed the silly mundane things it was usually about.

 

_Lance huffed, walking past Keith into the kitchen. The Latino boy clenched his jaw as his manicured fingers dug like shovels into the marble countertop. Keith soon followed in pursuit after Lance._

_" Don't you fucking walk away from me when I'm talking to you. You always wanna act innocent when shit gets serious", Keith screeched furiously. Lance's mocha hair whipped as he turned his neck, and audible crack bellowed slightly around the room. His azure eyes glared in disgust as he he uttered: "You think. IM FUCKING SHIRO?! HE'S MY FUCKING YOGA INSTRUCTOR ?! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO TAKE YOUR DELUSIONS SERIOUSLY?!" Lance_ _squawked at him. Keith narrowed his violet eyes into a heavy squint. He crossed his pale arms. "You see, that's the problem. He's not just your yoga instructor you see twice a week. You address him with a name, and his first name at that. You have his number in your phone, you guys hang out. Do you really think I'm going to sit idly as some pretentious douchbag, Keith raised his finger, with an ugly fucking haircut might i add, steal you away from me, than you really are stupid." Keith finished._

_Lance cried out, buried his head in his hands. He looked up with visibly red eyes. "Keith.. He's my friend. Stop being crazy, am i not allowed to have friends?" he whispered._

_This only angered Keith even further. Keith walked closer to Lance, the tan boy stood his ground, staring Keith straight in the eyes. Keith leaned into his lover's neck, taking a quick inhale of his sweet peach scent._

_" Not when you're whoring yourself out to those friends" The raven hair man whispered into his ear._

_Lance screamed with the anger of rushing lava. He pushed hard against the pecs of Keith's defined chest. Thats definitely going to be a noise complaint from the neighbors._

_" THATS IT! Im fucking done, if you think I'm going to let some bolillo boss me around on who I can and cannot be friends with and call me some fucking whore you then  You can kiss my ass goodbye." Lance shoved past Keith, grabbing his keys to make his depart. Keith felt the familiar pain of regret course through his body, he ran after lance following him like a baby duckling. "Lance , BABY! Im sorry i didn't mean it I was just angry!" He exclaimed, grabbing Lance's lithe wrist. Lance quickly snatched his wrist back and turned his body to face the pale boy once more. "Don't call me baby shithead, you lost the right to that. You think thats the apology thats going to magically make everything better? That I'm just going to accept it and everything going to be better? Hop off my dick Kogane, ion ever wanna see your dumbass again."_

The world froze for Keith in that moment. Another person was going to leave him, another person who had made his way into his heart and had torn down his walls he had so desperately worked to build all his life. His mother, his father, and now Lance. The boy he looked at everyday as if he was his sole reason for waking up every morning. Lance, the only person in the world he thought he would one day marry. 

 

 

 

To Keith Kogane, Lance Espinosa was the living proof God still loved him. 

 

I guess God stopped loving even him. 

 

 

 

 

 

_Keith raised his hand, colliding his palm with the satin skin of Lance's face. Lance shrieked twice as Keith pushed him to the floor in a second attempt to subdue him. Keith caged his body over the now cowering boy on the floor. Keith was speaking to Lance, but he couldn't hear anything. His vision blurred and his hearing muddy as he could only focus on the bleeding wound on his head. Keith robbed his thumb over Lance's left cheek. "You're not going anywhere, I already told you I'm sorry lets leave it at that." A lone tear cascaded down the brunet's face as he nodded. He was either too tired or scared to respond.  
_

_Lance didn't utter a word as Keith wiped the blood from his head. Lance never looked him in the eye as Keith lead them to their bed. As Keith fell under the guise of sleep that night, Keith heard Lance whispering to himself. Now Keith_ _didn't speak Spanish fluently, but he did however pick up some words from Lance and his family. But he recognized some of the words- Lance was whispering a prayer. For himself most likely. Even Lance didn't feel safe around him anymore to the point he felt he needed spiritual intervention to protect him. Keith clenched his heart, at this point what the hell could he even say to him. He closed his eyes hoping for the sweet release of sleep, a clearer head would be better in the morning._

 

_The luminescent rays of sunshine peaking through the cracks of the curtains is what woke him the next morning. He turned his head by instinct to greet Lance with a good morning kiss. With what he expected a warm body and white smile was instead a cold spot in the mattress where Lance should be. Keith looked into the closet. There were several clothes missing including his Love's suitcase. He dashed to the bathroom in fear, Lances toothbrush and beauty products where missing. In one last hope, he ran as fast as Usain to the kitchen. Lance's keys were also missing from the bowl._

_Keith's face was blank. He sank to his knees. He had really fucked up this time._

 

 

 

 


	2. Got A Bed With Your Name On It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith’s in a shitty motel and gets off to thinking of Lance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Klance tag is trash asf these days. It’s supposed to be summer like why y’all cranking out this trash

 

_SEX_

_Sex with Lance was a fucking experience. One of the many things he loved about Lance was his versatility. One day they could be having sweet, slow, R & B all night sex. The next it could be a super rough, I’ll show everyone you belong to me type of night. (Usually the second). They had a really healthy sex life. Key word being HAD. _

 

Keith sat down on the edge of his bed. He flopped onto his back, staring at the molding ceiling with miscellaneous stains. “I’m so fucking depressing” he said out loud to no one. He looked to his side, only seeing and empty spot of where _he_ should be.

 

_If Lance were here, he’d make it fun._

 

But he’s not, he’s not going to be here. He’s never coming back. Because of his own actions. He’ll never get to gaze upon Lance’s Zircon eyes, his unruly brown locks, his smooth skin. His round…

 

Suddenly, Keith’s pants become very tight. An erection forming within the confines of his trousers. Keith palmed at his pants, groaning slightly at the small pressure. “Fuck it, I’m gonna do it” he said without shame.  The zip of Keith’s pants resonated slightly throughout the room. Keith’s hard cock slapping against his thigh, smearing precum on himself. He gripped his dick with his strong hands, imagining the other times he had gone down on Lance.

 

Lance is still covered in his marks from last night. Bright red blossoms of love dotting his body like an articulate masterpiece. They trail from the underside of his neck down to his chest and stomach until they disappear beneath the sheets. Keith thinks about the marks he left in between Lance’s thighs as well. How the younger man had pulled his hair and closed his eyes with a blissed out sigh as Keith ate his fill of him until he couldn't take it anymore and tears sprung in his eyes. And even then, continued to eat him out until his thighs shook and he lay shaking in the sheets.

 

He lets his fingers trail up and down Keith’s back and wets his lips with his tongue.

 

_“His baby had always been so sensitive.”_

 

Sitting up on his elbow, Keith leans over here pepper kisses behind Lance’s ear. He leans back to see Lance’s eyes flutter, yet otherwise remain closed as he continues to sleep. That's fine. Lance doesn't need to be awake for this. Doesn't even need to open his eyes to let Keith _love_ and _worship_ him. He takes his time, letting his fingers get reconnected with Lance’s skin. They map and trace the grooves in his back made by his muscles, and slide their way down his spine. Keith keeps kissing his neck. Sucking light little red marks on sweet tan skin where he missed. Lance makes a soft little breathy noise yet still remains sleep. He's so cute and Keith just wants to do so many bad things to him. Keith loves that no matter what he does to lance , the younger man still retains a sort of air of innocence about him.

 

His fingers reach the top of Lance’s ass and he grins slow with a lazy tilt of his head as goosebumps break out on Keith’s skin. He squishes his  ass lightly. Loving how firm and malleable it is. Giving away to his hands sweet and willingly. Lance’s lashes flutter and Keith presses closed kisses to eyelids. His fingers are wanderers when it comes to Lance though, and it isn't long before he takes one more firm squeeze of his ass before he make his way downwards. His middle finger slides down the crack of his ass to his hole and _oh-_

 

 _“That's right,_ ” He thinks fingering the cum that's slowly oozing out his ass, _“they never did clean up last night.”_

 

Keith buries his face in Lance’s neck as he plays with the sticky cum. Scooping it up and pushing it back into Lance with his finger. He pushes all the way up to his knuckle and Lance trembles with a low whine. Smiling with slitted eyes, he presses a kiss to the shell of Lance’s ear and dips his tongue in. Lance trembles harder and lets out a breathless noise as Keith dips a second finger into him. He's so loose, wet, and pliant. Accepting him so easily. His cock is hard against his thigh and he grinds it against Lance just to feel his baby whine.

 

“Lancey. Lance - _ah”_ he coos into his ear. Licking it again and blowing air against it to tickles. “Wake up _pup_ , I need you.” Lance flutters his eyes open and watches Keith through lidded eyes and pink cheeks as he subtly pressing back against the fingers in him and grinds against the bed. “ ‘tired” he mumbles. Burying his face in his arms. “Too sore.”

 

“ _Lance ”_ he purrs out. Sinking his teeth into his neck and stretching his fingers in him. Lance shudders and moans as his fingers stroke and pet at his velvet walls. Cum leaks and makes the filthiest noises in the otherwise silent room. “Can I take care of you while you sleep then? Hm?” Lance makes a sleepy noise of consent and nods his head yes. Keith smiles and peppers more kisses on his face. “I’ll  will make you feel good” he says aloud. He gently pulls his fingers from out of Lance and makes a show of sticking them in his mouth as Lance watches him through squinted eyes. His face and ears turn red and Keith sucks his fingers until they're clean. The taste of artificial vanilla,Lance , and his own essence, mingling on his tongue.

 

Keith craves more of the taste.

 

He peels the covers down Lances legs until their pooled around his feet and looks him over. He's such a feast for the eyes. Tan skin glowing in the warm afternoon light and pretty red littering his skin. The fact that he's all Keith's is dizzy and electrifying. It makes something hungry and possessive roar in his chest. His hands part Lances ass to show his pink hole, wet and and glistening, winking open and closed at the lost of his fingers inside of him.

 

He presses a kiss to it before burying his face between them for a taste. Keith takes his time eating Lance out. It's one of his favorite things to do, french kissing and licking at his hole. Enjoying the way Lance huskily moans his name and whines. Voice pitching between high and low as Keith wiggles his tongue in and eats his own come out of him. Lance shudders up ahead with breathy little noises that spur him on. His hands spread Lance open wide and Keith eats messily. Hands gripping Lance’s ass so hard he knows there'll be marks later.

 

 _“That's fine”_ He thinks, pulling away to lick cum off his chin and admire the red prints of his hands before diving back in, _“he's the only one who gets to see them anyways.”_ Lance’s subtle groaning gets louder and louder as Keith slips a finger in a long side his tongue. He's all but panting now. Ass grinding back on Keith's tongue as he pants _“ Keith~ ~”_ out over and over.

 

“Do you want me to take care of you baby?” He ask pulling away to rub at Lance’s ass. He gets the strongest urge to slap it and see it bounce, so that's exactly what he does. Smiling impishly when Lance jerks and hisses. “Yes please. Need you Kei. Want to feel you” he shivers wiggling his ass back towards him. He's so cute, Keith wants to see him cry.  Keith smiles and strokes his neglected cock. He's so hard. Cock angry red and leaking shiny wet precum on the silky red sheets. “Here?” He ask, teasingly petting at Lance fluttering hole. He’s An adorable mixture of desperate, sleepy, and wanton.

 

“Yes please” he moans out muffled into the sheets. He keeps pressing his ass back against Keith's fingers, a silent desperate plea of want and Keith can't help but to laugh meanly and dip two of his fingertips back into Lance. It isn't what he wants but he still gives a whimper of thanks. _“Cute”._ He thinks. Even when he's being mean to him, he's still so fucking cute and thankful. He lets his fingers sink all the way into Lance slowly and fingers him fast and hard. It catches Lance off guard as his fingers smash into his prostate. Gasping and hiccuping as his thighs jump and twitch. Keith wants to watch his face but changes his mind.

 

He can do that once he gets Lance onto his back.

 

“Feel good?”

 

“Mmmhmm” he purrs and Keith smiles. Eyes crinkling up into thin pleased slits. “Can you turn over for me? Or do you need help?” Lance doesn't give him an answer, just wiggles his hips like the spoiled little thing he is and stares back at him beneath his lashes with pouty lips. Keith can't help but to feel incredibly fond as he pulls his fingers out to grip Lance’s hips and turn him over.

 

If he looked pretty from the back, he looks even prettier from the from with his messy hair, flushed skin, and fucked out face. His nipples are peaked up in attention and he flicks one just to see Lance whimper and cling at the sheets. “Keef~~” he whines and Keith bites his lip to hold back a giggle. “Cute” he coos out loud, contradicting his actions as he steps off the bed and roughly pulls Lance down to the edge. His eyes widen and Keith stares him down as he strokes his own cock and lines up with Lance’s hole.

 

The desire to fuck Lance up in such a warm, comforting, ambience gets stronger. He wants to ruin this tender mood and make him cry on his dick until his literally _shaking_ in the sheets and pawing at him to stop. “Lance- _ah,”_ He starts conversationally, “I'm going to hurt you okay? But I'm doing it because I love you, do you understand?” He asked pressing his dick up against Lance’s ass to slide up and down his messy cheeks. Lance nods and Keith grips his hips tight. Fingers curling around the flesh possessively hard. “I asked you a question.”

 

He nods his head faster.

 

“Yes Sir”

 

“Good” he breathes out, letting his eyes run over Lance’s body before resting on his cock. A million and one things go through his mind. He could put a hand on him? Or maybe his mouth? But first he has to make sure Lance is a hundred percent okay with the type of play time they'll be involved in. “Baby,” he says cradling Lances thick thighs in his hands, “What's our safe word?”

 

“Peach” he says, and his voice trembles. Keith smiles at him and presses a chaste kiss to his chest before pulling away. He slides his cock up and down between Lances parted cheeks before letting his hands grip one of his thick thighs and lift his leg up to rest in his shoulder. It leaves him all spread out and open. He looks like a whore. _Keith's_ whore.

 

His eyes crinkle up as he smiles at the thought.

 

Lance has an arm thrown over his face. Bottom lip tucked between his teeth as he jerks every so often with want.

 

Keith doesn't say anything as he slides into Lance. Just grips his thighs harder and stares him down as he watches his bottom lip pops open from his mouth, slick, wet, and shiny; hand falling away from his face and eyelids fluttering as he lets out a long drawn out moan. “ _Keith…”_

 

His voice is so soft and airy, he's so addicted to the sound, wants to hear more of those noises. _He sounds like an angel_ he thinks bucking his hips up into Lance . It rewards him another airy whimper. Keith doesn't even _think_ when his hips snap into him and his grip tightens hard enough on Lance’s thigh that the younger man whimpers. He _fucks him._ A filthy nasty thing that makes a vulgar noise with each snap of his hips. He can't help but to let out a growly _“fuck.”_

 

“Do you like that? Do you like when I fuck you like this?”

 

Lance keens and fist his hands into the sheets. Keith can't help but to laugh. He's going to fuck him so stupid. Until all he can do is lie there in the sheets twitching in a pool of his own cum like the little slut he is.

 

“Answer me pup. Look at me when I’m talking to you” he breathes. He thrust deep into Lance and rolls his hips prompting his eyes to snap open and fix his mouth into a silent scream. It's good. It feels fucking fantastic. His ass a loose wet vice around his cock. Sucking him back in with each and every stroke. He's always so hungry for it. He lets go of Lances thighs to rub his fingers at his stretched out rim that's swallowing  his cock in.

 

“I-I like it. So much. I like when you fuck me Keithy~~ . Make me feel so good” he mewled. Keith cursed and grabbed back at Lances thigh to work his hips into him faster. Everything thrust shifted him up the bed, prompting him to cry out, and each time Keith clawed at his hip and shoved him back down to meet his thrust. Pearly white precum dripped from Lance’s bouncing cock, leaving it to smear all over his glowing tan skin. He looked like a fantasy.

• 

However, Keith was returned to his reality as some of his thick cum splashed against his chin after jerking off.

 

Too bad it was just a fantasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ppl who don’t tag whose topping an bottom in smut r going to hell


	3. I Got Issues I’m Sorry Boo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stranger gives Keith advice in a dingy club bathroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gag is I had this chapter done for the fattest time but I never posted it because the last chapter wasn’t showing up in the klance tag and I was pissed off so I decided to be petty. Maybe it’s karma for calling the klance tag trash I’m sowwie universe

 

                    _ ****Dreams_

 

 

Oh how the mighty have fallen were the only things that ran through Keith Kogane's head as he snorted  a line of cocaine in a dingy strip club bathroom.

 

As Keith inhaled the sweet ecstasy powder he could only wonder how many hits he could take before he was officially a crackhead. He smacked the dirty bathroom counter with his flat palm, his pupils dilating, his body trying to ingest the foreign substance. _"Lance used to call me a crackhead but in a sweet way"_ He thought choking with tears. The thought of Lance brought a bittersweet smile to his face. He was in love with a beautiful man who had most likely forgotten about him by now. Lance was enticing like that; whenever he walked in the room, everyone looked his way. Lance probably had found someone better then him in every way by now.

He sighed with deep aguish. He swallowed the foam now emerging from his mouth, Adam's apple bobbing along with it. "What the fuck do i do now? Im high as fuck", he voiced out loud. The sound of his deep voice bounced off the decaying walls of the bathroom, startling himself. Before he could think any further, the bathroom door burst interrupting his thoughts. His dazed violet eyes caught a blur of long white hair and brown skin. The mystery person shut the door, panting heavily with a look of distress on their face. Keith backed against the wall and focused his vision. It was a woman, a stunning one too in a skimpy pink outfit. She had bright blue eyes that reminded him of Lance. Large droplets of sweat ran along her model face. She had been running from someone or something, either that or she was running a marathon in a pink bodycon and decided to take a water break at a strip club; but who was he to judge?

 

The black woman turned her azure eyes towards his form. She yelped like a lost kitten, obviously startled by his presence. Keith raised an obsidian eyebrow, unsure of how to react or what to say in this situation. The woman's lips sighed in relief, "Whew, you're just a druggie. I thought you were somebody important" she giggled hysterically. Her blue eyes giving him the elevator eyes.  Keith turned his head embarrassed. His pale face slowly blossomed into a bright pink blush. He scowled, but also took note of her prominent, posh British accent. "'I'm all about respecting women, but you don't look like the Duchess of Cambridge ya self either" Keith exclaimed pettily. The woman pursed her lips into a small "o" and gave Keith a rather dazzling smile. She slid down the door, criss crossing her shaven brown legs. "I'm Allura, sorry about the interruption. I was running away from my ex-husband".

”ya that’s cool I didn’t ask” Keith retorted. Keith already had enough of his own problems today he didn’t need this shit too. 

 

She ignored him, and proceed to pull out her phone and showed him a picture of man with long white hair and smooth brown skin a tone lighter than hers. "He was trying to find me, I left that abusive motherfucker for a reason. I didn't think the bastard would go as far as to hunt me down". she said with an obvious rumbling anger.

 

 

The word "abusive" snapped Keith out of their little conversation  he turned his head in shame and pulled out a cigarette. He brought the white cancer stick into his mouth, the flame lighting his future nicotine high. He blew out the gray deathly smoke, watching it evaporate into the musty air. " We sharing each others life stories now?" Keith remarked sarcastically. Allura huffed, the sequins on her dress sparking brightly as she moved her chest, " I was just trying to be polite you ass. I'm not taking any shit from a bathroom crackhead" she said sassily. Keith glared at her, returning the once over she gave him earlier before settling on her face once more. " I got dumped" Keith said curtly.

 

 

Allura gave an understanding expression, "Ah yes, women problems huh" she gave him a snickering smirk. "Men problems actually." he replied with a deep sigh. She gave him an empathetic nod. "We got into an argument, Keith continued, and I lashed out and hit him in anger. I went to sleep and he was gone by morning. I haven't seen him in 3 weeks. He hasn't returned any of my calls or texts.” Keith replied, voice cracking.

 

“Is this the first and only time you’ve hit him?”

 

 

“Yes”

 

 

“ Would you ever lay your hands on him again?”

 

 

“ I would cut my own arms off it meant being with him again” Keith exclaimed with a sudden passion. “I have issues, I’ve acknowledged that. My whole life really, and because of that I lash out at everybody who thinks of caring about me. I push them away before they hit too close to home. He was the one relationship that I thought would work out. I gave him my everything 

 

“I’m not going to lie man, you fucked up big time. Don’t try to make yourself the victim in this. He’s the one that actually got hurt. Your issues are never any justification to inflicting pain into somebody else.  I could see why he left, thats the first warning of an abuser. If it were me, I honestly wouldn’t want to hear anything you have to say. Our relationship is finito

Keith loudly exhaled through his nostrils. She was right. Keith didn’t know why he bothered to have hope. Keith took another drag of his cigarette. Allura interjected into his thoughts by speaking once more 

“HOWEVER! If you are sure you would never hit him again, and he really loves you, he’ll come back to talk to you in time. Just wait. That’s all the advice I can offer given the circumstances” she responded with a wise tone.

“Thank you” Keith retorted with a hushed whisper as he took another heavy drag of his cigarette.

 

Allura stood up on her vibrant pink heels, opening the door slightly to peek through. When she affirmed the coast was clear, she made her way to step out. Before she embarked on her journey once more; she peered over her shoulder, glancing at Keith.

 

“I never caught your name” she remarked somberly.

 

“Keith, Keith Kogane” the pale man coughed out. Allura gave him a bittersweet smile.

 

“Goodbye Keith, and good luck with Lance”! She stepped out into the deafening and blinding music and colorful light of the club. Keith leaned a little bit forward off the wall to wave at her. He leaned back once more against the wall and took another lengthy drag of his cigarette.

 

He froze once he realized he never once mentioned Lance’s name.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to do the thing were ppl think the author snapped but now I feel shtupid. When allura peeped it was Keith she wanted to strangle him but also wanted to listen to what he had to say for what he did. Anyway bitches My tumblr is headassqween

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is boujeslut


End file.
